WonderLand TV Road To The Grammys
by SilverDragonRanger09
Summary: Follow the Wonderland gang as they journey to to the Grammy awards


**A/N: What up TBL lovers its I the king of the genre Mr. SDR back with a new installment of WLTV this is road to the Grammys this will take place sometime after the last season. Almost a whole year. And will focus on the months leading up to the Grammy awards including the release of David and Lilly's solo albums and some personal issues David has had. Also lets get somethings out of the way. Yes Miley will have a hair cut sort of a cross between her real one and Robin Thicke's but not bleached. Also NO TWERKING...unless Lilly gives her like lapdance. Also I am aware the actual Miley has a rap song but I have no plans on using it as I don't like it but if did use it I wouldn't give it to Miley. Also lets be clear and this is personal I dedicate this entire story to the memory of my sister who would've been 24 this year So if you feel like being negative LEAVE HER OUT OF IT! Also if you like Anime based fics check out my girlfriend Dark the emo queen now lets go. Oh and Mik's Hair is back to black at least for now**

* * *

**Mile Marker one**

**A Rented house in Jamaica: (Camera shows an outside of a nice beach side mansion then cuts to the pool area and the core group hanging around the pool. Lilly wearing a red and navy bikini already in the pool. Heather in a sexy sky blue one piece holding Michael. Mandy wearing a basic black bikni and shades tanning with Taylor wearing a white cheetah print swimming . Mikayla wearing a black Nike sports swim top and a pair of gray camo men's swim trunks cuddled up with Cassie whose wearing a purple bikini. David whose wearing red and black swim trunks and a red and black snap back sitting on the pool steps with Mickie between his legs in a green camo bikini and Miley coming down the water slide in white sports swim top and yellow and men's swim trunks showing off her cut hair)**

Miley: Woo

* * *

**Confessional:**

_Miley: So here's the deal we are in Jamaica for a few days celebrating_

* * *

**Normal footage:**

Lilly: MD did you see Daddy

* * *

**Confessional:**

_Miley: Why are we celebrating because because Mik Tay, Dave and myself and I are nominated for best R&B album and R&B song of the year for the rerelease of our album L.L.H (Camera shows Miley getting out of the pool and grabbing Michael)_

* * *

**Normal footage:**

Mickie: So cute

David: Yeah

* * *

**Confessional:**

_David: I'm excited about our Grammy nom because all of what I've gone through (shows a picture of David and his sister) I lost my sister a few months ago while on the second half our tour she got sent to the hospital a week after my b-day and I went home one weekend to see her and that Monday she(starts tearing up) passed away and I haven't really performed since I mean losing my little sister really hurt me and yeah_

* * *

**Normal footage:**

Mickie: Love you

David: Love you too

* * *

**Confessional:**

_Mickie: Since his sister passed David has been busy finishing his and Lilly's albums and this vacation is good and so is the Grammy nom (Camera cuts to footage of Mikayla and Cassie wrestling in the pool _

* * *

**Normal footage:**

Cassie: Mik stop it!

Mikayla: Make me

* * *

**Confessional:**

_Mikayla: I'm excited about the Grammy nom but I'm more happy about being with Cassie without working every night and having to go to another city. (Footage shows Mikayla and Cassie kissing)_

_Cassie: I love Jamaica the sun the surf the sand and Mik without a shirt (cuts back to them making out in the pool) super fun_

* * *

**Normal Footage:**

Taylor: Umm sun feels good (rolls onto her stomach)

Mandy: Yeah

* * *

**Confessional :**

_Taylor: So my first full R&B album and I get a grammy nomination So cool and what better way to celebrate than to be with my wife and friends in Jamaica_

* * *

**Normal Footage:**

Taylor: Hey you think anyone would mind I untied my bottoms

Mandy: Told you to wear a thong

Taylor: Fine I'll get tan lines

Mandy: I think tan lines are sexy

* * *

**Confessional:**

_Mandy: Yes I am excited about the Grammy nomination but at the same time I'm worried seeing as some of us have been nominated before Tay and I have been nominated twice once for best new artist and best pop album (Cuts to David)_

_David: I've been nominated for best new artist best best R&B song twice best rap performance and best R&B performance (cuts to Mikayla)_

_Mikayla: I was nominated for best Rap /Sung collaboration with Demi, and Best R&B song (Cuts to Lilly)_

_Lilly: I was nominated for best new artist (Cuts to Miley)_

_Miley: Let best rap performance best R&B album Best R&B song twice and best R&B performance twice and no one from WonderLand has ever won. Ever! It got to the point we just stopped going. But this is our year and we're gonna kill it._

* * *

**Normal Footage: (camera shows them all sitting around the pool):**

Miley: So what are we doing tonight

David: I don't know but we have to let the bodygaurds know

Lilly: Ughh

* * *

**Confessional:**

_Lilly: OK Jamaica is like the only place we travel with gaurds and it makes me sick because I feel so crowded and we like to interact but some people in Jamaica have been kidnapped so its necessary._

* * *

**Normal Footage:**

Taylor: There's a club I herd some guys on the beach talking about called King Richards they said its a pajama theme tonight

Mickie: That seems cool.

Miley: I'm Down for it

David: Me too but in the mean time I'm going to go take my wife shopping who wants to go.

Mandy: I'M in I' have to pick out something for me and Tay to wear tonight

Mikayla: Me too I wanted to talk to Dave about something

* * *

**Confessional:**

_David: Mik wants to talk to me this could be big_

* * *

**Normal Footage: (Footage shows the streets and beaches of Jamaica before showing David Mandy Mikayla Mickie and David getting out of an SUV with two large body guards. David is wearing a black tank top jungle camo cargo shorts and black low top sneakers and sunglasses. Mickie is wearing a blue net beach top over her bikini top acid washed cut offs and sunglasses sandals and a beach fedora, Mikayla is wearing a Dallas Mavericks snap back a wife beater and khaki cargos and Mavericks colored Jordans. Mandy is wearing her bikini top from earlier and cut offs, sandals and a straw fedora as they go into a Lingerie store)**

* * *

**Confessional:**

_Mikayla: So were at this Lingerie store buying something to wear to this club Tay wants to go to and I want to run something big to run by David before I run it by the others. Based on Dave's reaction I could be making a life changing decision _

* * *

**Normal Footage: **

Mikayla: So touring and back in the studio to finish the new album excited

David: Yeah not so anxious to leave Laree but yeah

* * *

**Confessional:**

_David: Ok Mik is stalling so I know its big_

* * *

**Normal Footage:**

Mikayla: So you like Cassie right

David: Yeah duh I would tell you if I didn't and I wouldn't have told you to go after her

Mikayla: True true but how do you feel about me marrying her

David: What!

* * *

**Confessional**

_David: What_

**Normal Footage:**

Mikayla: I want to ask Cassie to marry me

* * *

**Confessional:**

_Mikayla: Yes I am ready to get married again hopfully I won't have to burn down a house again_

* * *

**Normal Footage:**

David: You sure about this I mean its kind of soon

Mikayla: So you were only dating four months before you proposed to Laree

David: True look if you're serious I'm all for it kid

Mikayla: Really

David: Really

* * *

**Confessional:**

_David: Look I know Mik and Cassie are a great match and even I kind of think its a tiny bit early it they love each other (Footage shows David and Mik doing a guy hug) beside Mik was gonna ask anyway_

_Mikayla: David thinks I'm not crazy for asking her but now the hard part asking Cassie's folks _

* * *

**Normal Footage: **

David: Come on lets go get some clothes (footage shows a montage of a beach in Jamaica then shows Cassie and Taylor in wetsuit tops and bikini bottoms carrying surfboards)

* * *

**Normal Footage:**

Cassie: This looks like a good spot to set up

Taylor: Ok

* * *

**Confessional:**

_Cassie: So since we're in Jamaica and everyone else is shopping I figured I'd teach Tay how to surf since she always wanted to learn( Camera shows Cassie teaching Tay how to paddle out)_

_Taylor: I've always wanted to learn to surf (Camera shows Cassie showing Taylor how to stand up on the board) This is gonna be fun_

* * *

**Normal Footage:**

Cassie: Ready

Taylor: Ready (camera shows Cassie and Tay running into the ocean then cameras their boards show them padddling out as Cassie sees a wave)

Cassie: Here we go (Cassie stands up one her board with Taylor copying)

* * *

**Confessional:**

_Cassie: So lets say Taylor isn't a Natural surfer (Camera shows Tay wiping out)_

_Taylor: Ok I wiped one time. (shows her wiping out again) Ok twice (shows her wiping out again) Ok on the fourth try I got it (shows her riding a wave) For a little bit anyway (shows her falling)_

* * *

**Normal Footage: (Camera shows Taylor and Cassie coming out of the water)**

Cassie: You good ?

Taylor: Yeah lets get something to eat (Cuts to Taylor and Cassie at a beach bar eating Jerk chicken and rice)

Cassie: This is good

Taylor: Yes it is so AMA nomination for best new artist excited?

Cassie: Yeah but kind of sucks going against Ari

* * *

**Confessional:**

_Cassie: Yes I was nominated for best new artist but I'm nominated against Ariana Grande (shows a picture of Arianna and Cassie) and I hate competing against friends_

* * *

**Normal Footage:**

Taylor: Yeah its hard going against friends I know but you know neither of you may win its a fan vote

Cassie: Yeah and Ari has the bigger fan base

* * *

**Confessional:**

_Cassie: Ok I'm not stupid I know Ari has better chance of winning because she is on two Tv shows and a bigger fan base so I'm cool either way even though I'd like to win_

* * *

**Normal Footage:**

Taylor: So win or lose you're good

Cassie: Yeah way I see it I get Mik so I win automatically and multiple times sometimes I win eight nine ten times a night (Smirks)

Taylor: You little nympho I'm rubbing off on you too much

Cassie: No that's Mik

* * *

**Confessional:**

_Taylor: I like how Cassie is handling this award thing maturely and apparently Mik is handling her_

* * *

**Normal footage:**

Taylor: Lets go girl

Cassie: Yeah (Camera cuts to shots of Jamaica before showing the outside of the Mansion before going inside the house showing Miley and Lilly playing with Michael)

Miley: Alright throw it to mommy throw it to mommy (Michael throws a ball at Lilly)

Lilly: Ohh good boy

* * *

**Confessional: **

_Lilly: The past year or so has been bit of a whirl wind my new album comes out next week at the same time as David's. Not to mention all the other Irons we got in the fire(Shows Miley kissing Michael and Lilly doing the same)_

_Miley: I'm working on a new album and a new Syndicate album and Dave and I just got a Tv pilot green lit but Its worth it for moments like this_

* * *

**Normal Footage:**

Lilly: So you herd anything about the Super Bowl yet

Miley: No not yet

* * *

**Confessional:**

_Miley: So I recently got a call to put in a bid to do the halftime show at the Super Bowl. I can't stresss enough how much I want this. The biggest sports event ever put that with the Gramy nominations and the launch of our NASCAR team in a few months its Wonderland domination_

* * *

**Normal Footage:**

Lilly: Babe do you think we're putting to much work on ourselves and not spending enough time with MD

Miley: Sometimes but Mikey and I are going on tour with you and David after the Grammys and stuff.

Lilly: Still I don't want him hating us because we weren't around.

Miley: Woman look at our boy I assure you he will not hate us and we will be their for all his important moments

Lilly: Promise

Miley: I promise

* * *

**Confessional:**

_Miley: Look I understand Lilly's concerns and I have them too. But nothing will take president over MD_

_Lilly: Yeah I'm concerned Miley never had a relationship with her dad and when we got together my relationship with my dad stopped and I'd hate myself forever If I let anything like that happen with Mikey_

* * *

**Normal Footage:**

Lilly: Even if he wants to take ballet

Miley: If he wants to take ballet because if he's like me he's there to get chicks

Lilly: Whatever (Transitions from day to night and then cuts inside and shows David walking down stairs in wine red silk pajamas with black trim and a black and wine red silk smoking jacket and carrying a gentleman's cane and matching slippers)

Heather: Looking sharp Dave

David: Yeah now if these women would get dressed (Mickie comes down in a wine red lace French cut halter romper that is backless and a bit small with a V-cut in the front and black sheer lace thigh high stockings and heels and a short black silk robe hair hanging down in curls)

Mickie: Keep your pants on Daddy

* * *

**Confessional:**

_David: So tonight we're going to this pajama party at this club that Taylor told us about should be pretty fun_

* * *

**Normal Footage:**

David: Damn you look good Superball (Taylor comes down in pastel green and white lace demi bra and french cut panties under a pair of white see through pajamas with the top open and green heels)

Taylor: Not as good as me

Mickie: You wish(Mikayla comes down in a pair of men's sky blue silk pajama pants and a sky blue silk bra)

Mikayla: Whatever me and my baby have you beat

* * *

**Confessional:**

_Mikayla: After all this touring I'm really ready to party and show of my baby_

* * *

**Normal Footage: ( Shows Cassie walking down stairs in a sky blue short spaghetti strap night gown that stops high on her thighs with a matching robe and heeled sandals and carrying mens silk rope that matches Mikayla's)**

David: Damn Cassie

Mickie: I'll say girl where have you been hiding them legs

Cassie: Guys * blushes *

* * *

**Confessional:**

_Mikayla: When I saw my babes in that nightie Davie said it all damn _

_Cassie: Mik is the only one who can get me to go to a night club in a night gown I think she's rubbing off on me_

* * *

**Normal Footage:**

Cassie: Here you go baby(Hands Mikayla the robe)

Mikayla: Thanks baby (kisses her as Mandy comes down stairs in comes down in green lance the same shade as Taylor's bra and panties teddy and with garter snaps and sheer white thigh highs and and white silk robe and green heels)

Mandy: Get a room you two

Mikayla: Plenty of time for that

David: Yeah ok where's Mile and Lil

* * *

**Confessional:**

_Mandy: Wouldn't you know it Lilly and Miley are the last ones to get dressed_

* * *

**Normal Footage: (Miley and Lilly walk down stairs holding hands. Miley is wearing a air of men's white silk pajamas with gold trim and her initials embroidered on her left pocket in script and is carrying a cane like David's and gold slippers. Lilly is wearing a gold silk pajama top with white trim and her initials on the right pocket that stops a bit passed the tops of her thighs and white heels)**

Miley: Alright alright we're here

Lilly: Yeah calim down had to put MD down

* * *

**Confessional: (Miley & Lilly):**

_Miley: Look we're not exactly on time a hundred percent of the time because we like to take our time always have been_

_Lilly: Yeah but now we have MD as an exuse (Miley looks at Lilly side ways) What_

* * *

**Normal Footage:**

Taylor: Wait wait a night shirt

Lilly: Yeah

Mickie: Look we're all showing ass and tits and you come out in a night shit

Lilly: (sighs and takes off the shirt and shows she's wearing a gold and white lace strapless demi bra and thong) Well I can't walk around like this can I smart asses

* * *

**Confessional:**

_Mickie: Wow! Is all I can say (shows Mickie doing a twirl)_

_David: Lilly has the second best ass in the family (show's Lilly putting the shirt back on)_

_Miley: Oh tonight's gonna be fun_

* * *

**Normal Footage:**

David: Alright lets roll (footage shows Jamaica at night before showing them pulling up at the club)

* * *

**King Richards: ( footage shows the crew going into the club then shows a bunch of people dancing and winding and some people Daggering to Dance Hall music. Then cut to Miley and the others sitting in the booth with a bottle of champagne. And Miley holding up a glass ) **

Miley: To our Grammy Nominations and the future of Wonderland

Everyone: Here, here ( Everyone clinks their glasses and takes a drink)

Mikayla: Enough of the wine lets dance

David: Amen (Grabs Mickie and leads her to the dance floor and footage of all of them dancing and grinding on their respective partners)

* * *

**Confessional: **

_Mandy: So we're all having a blast dancing (Shows Mandy and Lilly trying do handstands like some of the Jamaican girls) then it got weird_

* * *

**Normal Footage:(shows a female DJ in one piece Lingerie outfit)**

DJ: Alright children lets take it off take it all off (DJ takes the straps of her outfit off exposing her breast with others doing the same as well as taking off other things and Guys stripping too)

* * *

**Confessional:**

_David: I look around and I see tities and ass everywhere_

* * *

**Normal Footage:**

Cassie_:_ What the fuck Tay!

Taylor: I didn't know this would happen

Miley: Next time do research

Lilly: A lot of research

* * *

**Confessional: (Miley and Lilly):**

_Miley: Their were tits and vagina's everywhere_

_Lilly: And other things (cuts to Mandy and Taylor)_

_Taylor: There were dicks and balls _

_Mandy: just kind of flapping (shows Mikayla trying to take her bra off and Cassie stopping her before cutting to them)_

_Mikayla: I was just joking I wasn't gonna do it_

_Cassie: You better not have those are mine now_

* * *

**Normal Footage:( Shows a guy taking his speedo off in front of Mickie and David covers her eyes)**

David: OH HELL NO WE'RE GOING EVERY BODY LIMO NOW

Miley: Right behind you

**Confessional:(David and Mickie):**

_David: You didn't see that guys junk did you?_

_Mickie: Yeah this big (holds her fingers about 3 centimeters apart and David smirks)_

* * *

**Normal Footage: ( shows the limo pulling off as the mic pick up whats being said inside):**

Miley:Next time I pick the club Tay

Taylor: Deal(End credits roll)

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it for chapter one hope you dug it peace love SDR out**


End file.
